Everything i do, i do it for you
by Bella Pattz
Summary: Nessie se entera que Jacob estuvo enamorado de Bella y cree ser el premio de consolacion para él. Mi primer Song/Fic


- Tía, no quiero ninguna fiesta, ni nada, no estoy de humor como para una fiesta de cumpleaños – le gritaba a mi tía Alice, quien corría de un lado al otro diciendo todo lo que quería para mis 16 años. En realidad solo cumplía 6 años, pero mi crecimiento se fue haciendo más lento este último tiempo; es más, este año mi crecimiento será como el de un año normal. Pero la verdad yo no quería festejar, estaba muy triste

_**Flash Back**__**: **_

_Estábamos__caminando__ con Jacob __por__ la playa de La Push, ya cumplíamos 3 meses de novios, y esos fueron los mejores meses de mi vida_

_-__ Jake__…te amo - le dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura_

_- yo también te amo, Nessie – me dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza – ahora veo que lo que sentí por Bella no fue nada, hasta tus besos son mejores – agregó mientras acercaba su cara a la mía para tratar de besarme, pero yo corrí la cara_

_- ¿lo que sentiste por Bella? ¿mi mamá Bella? – le pregunte molesta_

_- Amor, fue hace mucho; fue antes que se casara con Edward – y volvió a tratar de besarme_

_- ¿Entonces que? ¿yo soy tu premio de consuelo? Como no pudiste tener a mi mamá, ¿te conformas conmigo? – le dije mientras me caían lagrimas de mis ojos – Jacob Black, no quiero volver a verte – y me fui corriendo_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Ya hace una semana que no veo a Jacob, hasta mi relación con mi mami no es la misma ¿Cómo pudo besar a Jacob mientras estaba con mi papá? ¿con cuantos más habrá estado, aprovechando que mi papá no le puede leer la mente?

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de tu madre? – dijo mi papá bastante molesto

- ¿vos sabias que besó a Jacob? – le pregunté con curiosidad a mi padre

- Claro que lo supe, el mismo día que Jacob engaño a tu madre para que la besara, y ella se sintió muy mal por haberlo hecho luego de saber que fue un engaño

…

Al final la tía Alice se salió con la suya y me hizo una fiesta inolvidable…me dio la impresión que todo Forks estaba invitado.

Cuando bajamos con mi papá todos miraban en mi dirección, al principio creí que era por mi, pero después recordé que bajaba con mi papá, o hermano biológico, como decían en Forks; y era el chico mas cotizado del instituto, aunque él solo tuviera ojos para mi mamá

- Claro que te miran a vos hija, y algunos te miran más de lo que desearía – me dijo mi papá tan despacio que solo yo lo alcanzaba a oír – eres la cumpleañera más hermosa del mundo.

Tía Alice me había hecho usar un vestido color rosa claro, la parte de arriba era un corsé strapless corte princesa y luego caía una falda larga hasta el piso. En el pelo, la tía Rose me había hecho unas trozaditas que finalizaban con una rosita del mismo color que el vestido y luego caían mis bucles color bronce, como el de mi papá. Las tías habían hecho un trabajo espectacular, me sentía como una verdadera princesa.

- y lo eres amor – me dijo mi papá respondiendo a mis pensamientos – eres y serás mi pequeña princesa siempre – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Estaba saludando a los invitados, cuando todas las luces se apagaron y se ilumino un pequeño escenario, sobre el cual estaba Jacob, sentado en una banqueta, con una guitarra acústica en sus manos

- Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a la cumpleañera que amo más que a nada y que es mi razón de vivir – dijo Jacob y luego empezó a tocar acordes de una canción muy conocida y que yo adoraba, y comenzo a cantar…

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you finally there you will search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything i do - i do it for you_

Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as i am - take my life  
I would give it all i would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' i want more  
You know it's true  
Everything i do - i do it for you

There's no love - like you love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' i want more  
I would fight for you - i'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya i'd die for you

You know it's true  
Everything i do - i do it for you

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen – dijo mirándome a los ojos, que yo ya los tenia llenos de lagrimas – esta canción explica porque creí estar enamorado de tu madre…era por vos, siempre fue por vos, porque en ella ibas a estar vos y yo tenia que protegerla para que vos estés acá, conmigo hoy…y si pudiera volver en el tiempo, lo volvería a hacer, para que vos estés bien, porque como te dije en la canción, todo lo que hago o hice, siempre fue por vos. Te amo mi pequeña – y tomando mis manos me dijo - ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia?  
En ese momento no pude más, y en lugar de responderle con palabras, decidí hacerlo con hechos. Me abrasé a su cuello y besé sus labios en un suevo suave y dulce al mismo tiempo, nuestros labios se unían como dos perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas, sus labios eran calidos y dulces, pero yo soy hibrida, y la falta de aire hizo que nos separáramos

- ¿eso es un sí? – pregunto Jacob con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- claro que si Jacob Black, te amo


End file.
